Austria/Switzerland
Austria/Switzerland is a common pairing involving the characters Austria and Switzerland. This pairing is often called SwissAus, AustroSwiss, or Edelweiss, due to their national flower being the same. In The Strips When shopping for groceries with Liechtenstein, Switzerland sees Austria (to his annoyance). He notes that Austria goes for the most expensive cheese, and tells himself that he could buy as much as he wants of it with his thrift money, but ends up buying the cheaper cheese, saying it's for the taste, not the price. Austria invites the two to lunch. Though Liechtenstein says "We'd love to" immediately, Switzerland does his best to protest against the idea. He ends up agreeing when he reasons with himself that he would be saving money, to which Austria says "I know, you haven't changed a hair." When Switzerland wipes Liechtenstein's mouth at lunch, Austria and Switzerland are suddenly reminded of their childhood, since Switzerland did the same thing for Austria. The mood suddenly becomes sullen until Prussia arrives to tell Switzerland that Austria usually "eats like a pauper." Liechtenstein tells Switzerland that that "sounds a lot like him," to which Switzerland replies "I'm not that stingy!" Another strip shows Switzerland and Austria in their childhood, where they seem to have a much better relationship. A young Switzerland is shown carrying a battered Austria on his back, scolding him for getting beaten 51 ("52!") times. Austria laughs about his situation, to which Switzerland tells him that it isn't funny and that he needs to get a better military. It is revealed that this is a memory that Switzerland had dreamt about, and when he wakes up, he remarks "...Now that I recall... he hasn't chuckled like that in years..." Later, Liechtenstein and Switzerland are seen relaxing by a lake, when Liechtenstein places her hand on Switzerland's. He seems to be at peace, until he suddenly remembers a similar situation from his childhood with Austria and himself (a young Austria shown to be smiling). Switzerland then puts a bucket on his head and punches it repeatedly, exclaiming "WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT GUY!?" Later, he is shown complaining about Austria appearing in his imagination "without his permission," and stating that he will have to complain about it to Austria tomorrow. Fan Speculations Upon first glance, Austria's aristocratic attitude and Switzerland's more violent behavior would not mesh well. However, some supporters of this pairing claim that they are tsundere towards each other. Also, seeing as Austria is one of the Hetalia characters that has never threatened Liechtenstein at some point or another, it could be a factor that makes him more acceptable to Switzerland and his protectiveness of his little sister. Austria and Switzerland also were childhood friends before going their separate ways, so some fanworks portray them as being in love with each other, whether secretly or not at that point in time. Moments Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Liechtenstein's Journal of Swiss Dopiness' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Switzerland Category:Pairings Dealing with Austria Category:Homosexual Pairings